Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for transporting sheets or folded products which are to be fed to a printing machine or which are to be led away from a printing machine or which are to be printed, on a transport path thereof, by an ink jet printing unit.
From the published German Patent Document DE 41 14 095 C1, it has become known heretofore to use as a transporter or conveyor a flexible steel belt having gripper tongues spaced apart from one another in the transport direction. The gripper tongues, together with the transport belt, form a gripper opening which is directed, respectively, in and counter to the transport direction and which receives therein an end of a sheet or folded product in order to grip and transport the latter and to wind it up.
An opening and closing movement of the gripper formed by the gripper tongue and transport belt is controlled by the curvature of a deflection roller for the transport belt.
In the case of the hereinaforementioned device disclosed by the published German Patent Document DE 41 14 095 C1, the opening and closing times of the tongue gripper are disadvantageously defined by the curvature and position of the deflection rollers.